diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Overseer
|tier = 3 |next = Overlord Necromancer Manager Battleship Overtrapper Factory |previous = Sniper |barrel = Spawners (2) (8 Drones) |id = 14}} The is a Tier 3 tank that branches off Sniper and can be selected at Level 30. Once upgrading to an Overseer, you will automatically spawn Drones out of your Spawners. The Overseer has a Drone capacity of 8, similar to the Overlord and the Manager. The Overseer can be further upgraded into the Overlord, Necromancer, Manager, Overtrapper, Battleship and Factory. Design The Overseer has a circular base with two Spawners on opposite sides of the tank facing outwards. Technical Upon upgrading: *It replaces the bullets with drones *Increases the projectile Damage and Penetration *Projectile Speed and Reload are decreased Drones The Overseer’s two Spawners will spawn up to 8 Drones which will move to the player’s command. Controls *Auto Fire (Press ‘E’) **On = Drones will move towards the player’s cursor. **Off = Drones will attack any entities which are “hostile” (Polygons included) automatically if no buttons are pressed. If there is nothing to attack, they will form a pseudo-shield around the Overseer. *Shift/Mouse (Right/Left buttons): Holding the left click, or space, on the mouse will make the Drones move to the player’s cursor. Holding right click or shift, causes them to move away from the cursor, holding it will move the Drones in the opposite direction of the mouse’s position as to where the cursor is. For example, holding right click north of the Overseer will move the Drones south. Strategy *Strong Against: Slow tanks, low DPS tanks, Sniper branch (when up close), Tri-Angle class (if your Drones focus on one). *Weak Against: Destroyer branch, high DPS tanks, Sniper branch (when far away), Overlord, Boosters, and Flank Guards. As the Overseer * Staying at the very corner of the map and sending out your Drones via right click/Shift can reward points from far away. However, while doing this take in mind that an Overseer without its Drones is defenceless. This would not be an issue in Team Deathmatch, as you can camp in the home base. It is a useful tank for playing Team Deathmatch as you can protect teammates. When attacking, players should try going for tanks with a lower rate of fire or are distracted. Tanks with a higher rate of fire can defeat the Drones while running away.If you know where exactly is the pentagon nest, expert players can send their drones to exactly there. * Players in a tight spot with lots of Bullet fire can try rallying their Drones to protect them. Having its Drones far away from itself makes the Overseer very vulnerable since the Drones are its only weapon. * Surprisingly, it’s actually quite possible to fight an Overlord, an upgraded version of an Overseer, and win with the proper upgrades, though this can be dangerous because the Overlord has double the Reload, as well as more upgrade points. * It is also possible to defend yourself from a Tri-Angle and its branches using a certain maneuver that can only work in game modes with Bases. It’s very risky and can usually only be done with players with a lot of experience in summoning Classes, but if done correctly it can save your life if you are being rammed by a Tri-Angle or its branches. To perform, first, be attacked by a Tri-Angle, then as it is going towards you call your Drones to hover over you while you race towards them, shortening the distance between you and your Drones. If all goes accordingly your Drones should be neatly sitting on top of you, and your aggressor circling you, trying to find an open area to attack. This is your chance to slowly inch away to your base, while if needed sending your Drones out slightly to keep your aggressor at bay. If you have done this correctly and survived all of this even with a sliver of health, consider yourself either extremely lucky or skilled because you managed to pull off one of the hardest maneuvers in all of Diep.io. Good job. Against the Overseer * Players looking to counter the Overseer can use Classes like the Tri-Angle. They can easily maneuver around Drones and ram the Overseer. Players should ram the Overseer before it can get its Drones close enough to protect it. * Tanks with massive Bullet Penetration such as the Destroyer can kill 4 maxed out Drones (Drones with max Drone Speed, Health, and Damage) of the Overseer’s Drones with one shot, and then move in to kill it. * The best build against a glass Overseer-class tank (as more than half of them are) would be a 0/0/0/7/7/7/7/5 Predator. It has a larger default view than a Drone tank and it can move it to aim more accurately. All three bullets do the same damage so just hit them twice. A Triplet/Sprayer also works because of the sheer amount of bullets (Triplet is better but Sprayer is definitely possible). Skilled Tri-Angle-class tank users will be able to run around their Drones and then ram them/cover the Overseer in bullets. * Skilled Smashers also have a great chance of victory, thought only if they catch an Overseer at the right time (with its drones deployed). Gallery File:Ogrelord.png|An Overseer with its Drones kljkihjhijjkjk.png Achievements }} Trivia *The Overseer is the first tank ever to use a different Bullet control system by using Drones that follow your cursor instead. *As of November 8th, the Overseer has the highest number of Upgrades, being 6. *The Overseer’s upgrade button is green. If its upgrade button was the color that it was added in, like other tanks, then its upgrade button would be blue, as this tank was added before the Assassin. *Overseer's name origin could possibly be from that a real life Overseer "oversees" their workers. zh:Overseer es:Overseer fr:Overseer pl:Overseer ru:Overseer vi:Overseer de:Overseer Category:Old Classes Category:Checked Category:Diep.io